ForgetMeNot
by OneRiddleMore
Summary: When the one of the outers wake up in hospital and learns that the others are there, she's gonna be worried, espeially when a few questions are asked.
1. Outer Soldiers

DISCLAIMER: I do **NOT** own any part of Sailor Moon and if I did the musicals would still be running... *ahem*... all I own is the plot and Truly Sweet

Rated because of the next chapter not this one.

Alex is Haruka but this is a prequal to a crossover I'm writing and I need to use the American names and have her mistaken for a boy, and Amara just dosen't work. Also the characters are based on the original version so none of this cousinness (is that a word?) anyway on with the show... um story...

* * *

It was the sound of rain pattering against the window which woke me up. Rubbing my head I looked round the room. A hospital room. The doctor was outside talking to someone. I could hear snippets of the conversation:

"The other three have all suffered from memory loss; I wouldn't be surprised if Miss Tenoh has as well." Memory loss? What had happened? The door opened and a thin woman in a black pencil skirt, black high heels and a whit shirt walked in. Her black hair had been neatly bobbed and the badge round her neck told me that she was a physiotherapist.

"Hello dear. My name is Truly Sweet. I'm here to ask you a few questions to see if you are suffering memory loss." Dear? I hate her already. "Firstly what's your name?"

"Alex Tenou. Or if you want to be really accurate Alexander Amara Tenoh." I replied, memory loss yeah right.

"Very good, now then can you tell me your age?"

"20" This was almost too easy.

"Now then, who do you consider your family?"

"My girlfriend Michelle Kaioh" Yes that's right girlfriend. "Our housemate Trista Meioh and our adoptive daughter Hotaru Tomoe." Eat that Truly.

"Can you tell me how you met them all?"

"I met Michelle at our school Mugen Academy and… well I can't really remember. Trista I met with Michelle at… a park but that wasn't the first time, and Hotaru was the daughter of our old teacher who died somehow." In truth I could hardly remember and it scared me, a lot.

"Alex can you tell me what happened to make you lose your memory?"

"I… I… don't know. There was a girl there and… I have no idea… orange, something was orange." Now I was scared, and that didn't happen a lot. I knew I'd forgotten something important but what? "What happened?"

"We were helping you could tell us. We've spoken to Miss Kaioh, Miss Meioh and Miss Tomoe but none of them remember much more then that… except Miss Kaioh remembered the colour green, Miss Meioh remembered the colour red and Miss Tomoe remembered the colour blue. Do they mean something important to you?"

"Not that I'm aware of." This was freaking me out. "What happened? How did you find us?"

"We received a phone call saying that a building's roof had collapsed and that there were people inside. Do you remember everything that's happened in the last few years?

"Yes… but with gaps… a conversation with gaps in… faces of people I called friends… huge chunks of days…"

"I have to go now but one last question, your friends who are they?"

"The same as my family." Faces in the back of my mind told me I was wrong but I couldn't remember them.

"Ok goodbye for now." And with that Truly Sweet finally left. But something haunted me, what had I forgotten and why did it feel important.

* * *

DUN DUN DUN!!! Part to should come some time tonight or tommow.

I will finish The Red Rose (Redwall) but am suffering writers block so wrote this instead.


	2. Inner Soldiers

Wow part 2 in the second day!

DISCLAIMER: I do **NOT** own Sailor Moon at all... WAAA

I **DO **own Jupiter's attack and the plot. On with the story

* * *

"Did we really do the right thing?" Amy asked again. I nodded. None of them were happy with what they had done but they knew it was the right choice. The screams still ran through my mind.

_Flashback_

"_Venus what the hell are you doing." Uranus yelled backing away. Again I didn't answer her and using crescent beam hit the nearest tree. Uranus ran and just missed being crushed by the tree. _

"_Venus It's me you idiot, why are you attacking sailor soldiers?" She screamed at me. The building was now in sight. In the distance I could see Jupiter with Neptune, Mercury with Saturn and Mars with Pluto. The outers were strong. Saturn could destroy the whole universe in the blink of an eye, Pluto could send you to the prehistoric era and Uranus and Neptune will kill anything if it means protecting Serena (AKA the moon princess). We just had to get them into the house. We kept attacking, this had to be done. So nearly there and then the four outers ran into the house. We kept walking, but now the four of us were together. The four inners vs the four outers. We had to win. They had met up and turned as we walked in. Mercury, Mars and I used our strongest attack on the roof. It collapsed around us. The outers were instantly knocked out. _

"_That was a mean trick." Mercury said._

"_We agreed to this Mercury, do it Jupiter." Mars said._

"_Jupiter flower erase." Jupiter yelled as the rest of us ran out of the house. A few minutes later she followed us. _

"_They untransformed when the forget-me-nots touched them." She said as we al untransformed. Amy pulled out her phone and dialled 999. Then we walked away._

We hadn't hurt them, we had removed all there memories of being sailor soldiers.

"Do we tell Serena, Darien, Rini, Luna and Artimis?" Raye asked. I shook my head

"They deserve peace as much as the outers do. We keep this to ourselves." The other three nodded.

The man sat in the dark room. His plan was coming together nicely. The allies were all here and the enemas had just made a big mistake. A smile crept onto his face, yes everything was coming along perfectly!

* * *

Whose the enemy you ask... read the crossover (when I upload it :D)

Please read and review (or not I don't mind :D)


End file.
